Un nouveau sentiment ?
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Stiles se balade dans les bois et il découvre un cadavre. Depuis une ombre le suit en permanence. Il s'agit de l'alpha Derek Hale. Stiles se sent inutile et il se sent toujours en danger. Depuis que Gérard est le nouveau directeur du lycée de Beacon Hills rien ne va plus…
1. Résumé

_**Titre : Un nouveau sentiment ?**_

_**Couple : Sterek = Stiles = Harris ( selon, le thème)**_

_**Descriptions :**__Stiles se balade dans les bois et il découvre un cadavre. Depuis une ombre le suit en permanence. Il s'agit de l'alpha Derek Hale. Stiles se sent inutile et il se sent toujours en danger. Depuis que Gérard est le nouveau directeur du lycée de Beacon Hills rien ne va plus…_

_**Résumé :**_Au lycée, Stiles ne va pas bien et fait souvent des crises d'angoisses dans les couloirs du bahut. Comme les cours de chimie ne se passent pas bien...Il se fait humilier par le professeur Harris, lui-même. Un matin, Scott prend à part et ils discutent dans une salle vide :Stiles se sent mal depuis sa rupture avec Malia. Lydia l'ignore toujours, mais Stiles a le coeur brisé, le pauvre.. 10 ans que Stiles attend que Lydia lui ouvre son coeur, mais rien n'y fait.

**Review :** Je n'y réponds pas toujours et je n'accepte plus les guest's...


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue -**_

_**Pov de Stiles _**_

Comme tous les matins, je fais les mêmes choses et je me regarde dans le miroir. Je me mets du gel pour plaire à Lydia, mais rien n'y fait. Ma séparation avec Malia a été un vrai désastre. Lydia m'a embrassé, il y a quelques semaines, car je faisais une crise d'angoisse à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec les autres créatures surnaturelles. De plus, je me sens parfois inutile dans la meute de Scott. Mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes amis depuis le jardin d'enfance et cela me plaît bien.

Toutefois, rien ne se passe comme prévu dans la ville de Beacon Hills et depuis que Scott a été mordu par un alpha. Ce n'est plus la même chose. D'autant plus, que je fais toujours des efforts envers Lydia, mais je perds mon temps. Je secoue ma tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à que le prof de chimie me tape sur les doigts avec sa règle longue et fine. Je fais un léger _**"aie"**_ et Jackson se marre derrière mon dos. Je le fusille du regard et Scott a le même sourire et je lui dis :

-La ferme, Scott !

-J'ai rien dit ! Se défends-t-il, devant mon éclat.

-Mouais...Dis-je, à voix basse.

Le cours se passe lentement et toujours les mêmes humilions de la part de monsieur Adrian Harris qui me torture tous les jours, en cours de chimie. Je hais vraiment ce type-là. Prétentieux, arrogant, ignare et j'en passe. Je me mords la joue et Erica a été tuée par Deucalion depuis quelques années, mais elle me manque toujours autant. Je pense souvent à elle, ces derniers temps. Elle m'appelait souvent son **"batman"**. Ce mot me brise le coeur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Bizarrement, dans l'histoire Lydia va de mieux en mieux et Scott aussi. Harris me donne le contrôle et j'ai un **B** moins dans ma notation. Comme d'habitude. Je surligne des phrases en jaune sur mon livre de chimie et je bouge souvent ma jambe gauche. Dehors, en tournant ma tête, j'ai cru voir Derek qui se tenait près de sa caisse. Je détourne mon regard cinq secondes et il n'est plus là.

Je hausse les épaules….

Soudain, la sonnerie se fait retentir dans le bahut et nous prenons tous nos affaires. Je suis Scott et nous parlons de Kira, sa nouvelle petite amie. Allison a été tuée, il y a quelques mois de cela. J'ai encore du mal a y croire. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'a pas souffert à ce moment-là. Quant à Scott, il va bien. Il pense toujours à Allison, mais il avance dans l'avenir malgré tout ça. Il est un super alpha, meilleur que Peter Hale. Ce dernier est toujours parmi nous et vit dans l'appartement de Derek, son neveu.

Derek ? Il ne possède que Isaac dans sa propre meute, car les autres sont morts à cause de Deucalion. Il l'entraîne tous les jours, tous les mois à devenir plus fort que lui. Isaac a changé et moi aussi. Nous avons tous grandi et nous ne prenons plus les mêmes risques qu'avant. Chacun fait sa vie. Chacun fait ses choix. Chacun fait sa destinée. Moi ? Je veux qu'on reste tous ensemble jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Même si, je sens que cette année sera difficile pour moi...


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**POV de Stiles -**

Après le cours de chimie, je rentre au poste de police pour déjeuner avec mon vieux père. Je sais qu'il adore ma présence, mais parfois je fouille un peu dans son bureau. Arrivé sur le parking de la police, je coupe le moteur et je descends de ma jeep avec de la nourriture saine pour mon père. Il n'est plus tout jeune. Il doit faire attention à ce qu'il mange et éviter le soda et j'en passe. Je prends les sacs entre mes mains et je ferme la voiture à clé avec l'aide de mes dents blanches. J'ai les bras chargés et c'est lourd, putain.

Même si, c'est calme en ce moment. Je profite à fond de mon père qui a failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de nous. Scott et la meute. Derek ne sera pas toujours là pour le protéger éternellement. Pour ça, je le remercie énormément. Mon coeur se met à battre dès que je sens son odeur de loup pas très loin de moi , ça ne se peut pas. Je ne suis pas Danny, je n'aime pas les hommes. Du moins, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Mon coeur appartient toujours à Lydia. Je l'attends et j'attendrais encore dix ans pour elle.

Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la police, je distingue les autres adjoints de mon père et ils me saluent tous malgré qu'ils bossent tous. Sur une nouvelle enquête, certainement. Je souris et je me dirige vers le bureau de Noah Stilinski. Ma seule famille. Il ne reste que lui depuis que ma mère est morte, il y a quelques années. Je suis hyperactif et cela énerve mon père. Parfois. Je secoue la tête et j'entre dans son bureau jusqu'à ce que je vois ce connard d'agent McCall qui est assis dans un coin de la salle pour lire des dossiers.

Il se lève et me regarde de travers. Je fronce mes sourcils et je l'insulte à chaque fois que je le vois. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est physique. Même si, il reste pour Scott. Je ne le sens pas du tout ce type. Il me lance un regard sombre et mon père secoue la tête dans tous les sens et je ferme la porte derrière lui. Je dépose le repas sur ses dossiers :

-Stiles, ne recommence pas avec monsieur McCall.

-C'est plus fort que moi, je ne l'aime pas ! Tiens, papa. Ton repas !

-Qu'est-ce que je viendrais sans toi ? Stiles ? Hum, c'est quoi ?

-Végétarien...Il faut que tu fasses attention à ta ligne, pap's ! dis-je, en souriant devant lui.

-C'est déguelasse, fiston..Me dit-il, en posant l'hamburger sur le papier.

-Ouais, j'approuve pas non plus, papa.

Le repas se passe sans faille jusqu'à ce que je me dirige vers le distributeur d'eau [...]


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV de Stiles -**

Je me dirige vers le distributeur d'eau et cette machine ne fonctionne pas toujours. Je hais ce genre d'appareil. Lorsque soudain, un bras d'homme se pointe devant mon nez. Je reprends mon souffle et je fais tomber ma canette de soda par terre.

C'est encore l'agent McCall qui se croit tout permis avec moi. Depuis qu'il est ici, il devient insupportable et il envahit l'hygiène de Scott chez sa mère. Oui. Il est reloger chez les McCall depuis son retour à Beacon Hills. Je garde mon calme et il s'approche dangereusement de moi avec un air agressif sur sa face:

-La prochaine fois que tu m'insultes devant ton père. Ca ira mal.

-Oh, des menaces de la part d'un agent du F.B.I ? Ce n'est pas immature ?

-Stop Stilinski. Ce que je trouve c'est toi et tes amis..Vous êtes souvent sur les lieux du crime. Pourquoi ? En particulier mon fils, Scott. Me dit-il.

Stoïquement, je lui souris au nez, mais je ne réponds pas à sa question stupide qui aura des conséquences pour Scott et les autres. Je ne suis pas une balance contrairement à l'agent McCall qui vole le job de mon père depuis quelques semaines :

-De la part d'une fouine comme toi, Stilinski.

-Je suis une fouine et fière de l'être, agent McCall. Lâchez-moi ! dis-je.

-Arrogant comme toujours, Stilinski et minable.

Sur les mots, l'agent McCall me relâche et repart travailler. Au loin, Derek m'observe avec une vue perçante. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il n'aime pas du tout le père de Scott. Il est arrogant, agressif, manipulateur, indigne et malpropre. Je m'achète une nouvelle canette de soda et l'autre, je la mets à la poubelle.

Je secoue ma tête dans tous les sens et l'agent McCall me sourire derrière fois avant d'aller dans les locaux. Son rictus est mauvais.


End file.
